Running Scared
by Lindycff
Summary: Sonny calls out the fact Carly is running scared. will she admit the truth or continue to run away from her feelings for him?


Running Scared  
Chapter one~ Short fic

She knew she was playing a dangerous game but she simply couldn't resist even if she knew she shouldn't be here. There was just something about the man that always kept her wanting more. Years didn't sizzle out the passion between them that had ignited that night where they had both betrayed their best friend. She wanted him as much as she wanted him that night they had angry sex at his penthouse. She had tried to deny the affect he had over her over the years and even married a few different men in between break-ups in hopes to finally get over the man who captivated her but none of the men she married measured up to the man who held her heart. There was just something about Sonny Corinthos that made her ache for him. The fighting as sick as it may sound to an outsider was like foreplay to them. The more she ticked him off the more he wanted to rip her clothes off and vice versa.

Hearing the sound of the doorknob turning, Carly took a deep breath since she had no clue how Sonny would react to her surprise visit especially since the last time they met up in a hotel out of town Sonny wasn't to thrilled to find out that she had no plans to divorce Jax despite the fact she had cheated on him with Sonny more times then she could now count or course Jax was clueless to the fact that the many nights she spent away on hotel "business" she was really screwing Sonny behind his back.

Opening his bedroom door, holding a gun in his hand Sonny shakes his head as he sees the woman who kept him from sleeping at night. She haunted him like a ghost in the night. He would see her dangerous smile and feel weak in the knees. He would have his way with her only to wake up to find her side of the bed empty in his hotel room. The hopes and dreams they had as a couple and family where gone but the sex, the sex was always there. It didn't matter who they were with or how many times they hurt each other somehow they always ended up back in the same place…in bed together. Locking eyes with her Sonny places his gun onto his dresser, neither one of them saying a word to one another. All he could think about at this very moment was how well she filled out her top and how the skirt she wore was WAY too short to be worn out in the public eye which she obviously did since she was here and not in the privacy of her own house.

Removing her gaze off Sonny towards the gun that was now on his dresser Carly asks, finally speaking up **"Should I be worried?"**

 **"If I told you not to worry would it make a difference?"** Sonny questions back, knowing that no matter what he said she always found reason to worry especially since Michael got shot.

Shaking her head at him, Carly whispers out **"I didn't come over here to fight with you"**

 **"No? So why are you here then Carly?"** Sonny asks in a less then friendly tone of voice. He hated her for taking his kids away from him only to give his children to Jax especially since she promised him before she married Jax that she would never try to replace him as Michael and Morgan's father. However that being said he hated himself more for still loving her and wanting her despite it all. Carly was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. She gave him everything he wanted but then took it all back in a blink of an eye. Sure he made some foolish mistakes but so did she damn IT!

She could see the hurt in his eyes beyond the lust and angry that was clouding his eyes. She felt horrible that she was the reason for the hurt in his eyes but she couldn't allow what happen to Michael happen again to any of her children ever again. **"You took off in a huff the last time we spoke so I wanted to make sure you were okay"**

 **"No I'm NOT okay because It's NEVER going to be OKAY with me that you're staying married to that Candy Ass Bastard even if he's just as much to blame as I am for Michael going to jail! It's NEVER going to be OKAY that you're allowing Candy Boy play daddy to MY sons!"** Grabbing her shoulders Sonny pulls her body flush to his as he tells her with a growl **"And it's NEVER going to be okay with me for you to let that JERK into your bed after you just left mine!"** Letting her go before he pulled her into a punishing kiss like he was tempted to do and show her what she was missing out on, on a daily bases Sonny walks away from her as he goes on to say **"I don't share. What's mine is mine and nobody else's Carly!"**

 **"I'm just trying to keep the boys safe"** Carly cries out, hating that he refused to see that she was doing what she thought was best for their children. Jax may not hold her heart but he was the safer choice. Jax's enemies didn't carry guns and wouldn't harm her children to get back at him unlike Sonny's enemies. She used to crave the danger and truth be told she still did but that wasn't fair to her children.

 **"BULLSHIT!"** Sonny yells out at the top of his lungs. He was beyond sick and tired of hearing that excuse coming from out from her lips when he knew the truth. She was punishing him, and apart of him was letting her because as much as she blamed him for what happened with Michael he blamed himself a million times more.

 **"I know you don't believe me Sonny and that's probably because it hurts too much to see the truth but-"** ****

Cutting her off, Sonny lets out a bitter laugh **"The truth?!" You wouldn't know the truth if it SMACKED you right in the face! You've been lying to yourself for so long you don't even remember what the hell the truth is CARLY! But I'll tell you what the truth is sweetheart since you can't seem to remember it the truth is that you're punishing me for what happened to Michael"**

 **"I can't have this conversation with you again Sonny"** Carly replies as she walks away. It was a mistake to come here. She didn't know why she even bothered….well that wasn't true. She was hoping to find her way back into his arms and into his bed. She missed him and she hated herself for it but she couldn't get Sonny out of her head no matter how much she tried to.

 **"No you're NOT running away from me this time!"** Sonny yells out as he jogs his way towards her retreating form

As Carly opens his bedroom door Sonny hand quickly slams it back shut. She was now trapped between him and the door. With a heavy sigh, knowing that he meant what he said, that he wasn't going to let her run away from him Carly turns around and faces him.

 **"The only problem with you punishing me is that you don't seem to realize you're punishing ours boys at the same time"** Sonny remarks

 **"You once told me all that matters to you keeping your family safe. The boys are safe now Sonny. They may miss you but they'll be alive and Michael and Morgan know how much you love them."**

 **"The hell they ARE! You may think they are but you would be DEAD wrong! You can change their names, give them makeovers but they will ALWAYS be MY SONS and my enemies will always see them as mine! And you're no safer then they are especially since you can't walk away from Jason and even me. Oh and I wouldn't count on Candy Boy keeping you safe because the guy doesn't pack much heat."**

 **"I have to at least try and do things differently for my kids Sonny. Jax is giving the boys and Josslyn a safe home which is more then you can give my children"** Carly cries out, as tears stream down her face even Jason knew it was better to walk away from his child because of his job.

He wanted desperately to wipe away her tears and make her feel safe again but he knew it would be pointless at this point. Nothing would change until she wanted to STOP running scared. Fear was what made her divorce him and marry Jax and now that fear was making her stay married to a man she knew she didn't love in hopes to keep their children safe. **"You're living scared and instead of facing your fears and fighting them you're running away and putting yourself and the children at risk by not having guards."**

 **"Michael got SHOT under your watch Sonny NOT Jax's!"** Carly points outangrily

 **"And there is the proof you're punishing me. You told me you forgave me for Michael getting shot as a Christmas present to Michael because you knew before he ever woke up that, that's what Michael would want but you really didn't."** Sonny remarks in a hurt tone of voice, before turning his back to her and making his way over to his bed.

 **"You promised me you would keep him safe and you didn't"** Carly sobs out

Shutting his eyes a single tear streams down his cheek because he knew she was right. He made a promise that he couldn't keep. He knew it when he promised her that their children would never suffer because of his business that there was always a chance they might. He pushed those fears back and told himself the worst would never happen. That no one would be foolish enough to go after him through his children so that's why he made her that promise to her. **"I know"** he whispers out with regret. He wanted to tell her he was sorry but he knew that it wouldn't make anymore of a difference then it did when it first happened. Turning around so he was facing her again, he blinks his eyes open and looks at her. Her eyes where now somewhat puffy and red from the crying she was now doing. **"I can't promise you nothing bad will ever happen to our children and I won't ever again BUT neither can Jax. Something may go wrong. They might get hurt BUT I can promise you that I will do my very best to keep our children safe. That's all anyone can do Carly is try their best to keep their children safe and hope it turns out okay."** As her lips start to quiver as more tears stream down her face, he walks back over to her.Extending his hand out to her he whispers out **"I'm asking you to stop running scared. I'm asking you to trust me again. I want you to feel safe in my arms again. I want us to be a family again. If you can't do that then I'm telling you to walk out that door and to NEVER come back"**

 **"I'm sorry Sonny I can't"** Carly cries out before opening the door and running out of his room, like the devil himself was chasing after her.

Sonny angrily shuts the door closed. Falling to his knees, Sonny lets out a scream as he starts sobbing like a young child. He didn't know why but a part of him thought Carly would actually stop running and let him help her fight her fears like she once did when she was afraid to fall in love.

A few minutes later Carly reopens his bedroom door and finds Sonny on his knees with tears falling down his cheek. Locking eyes with him, Carly softly states " **I got as far as the front door. I know I should have walked out but I couldn't. I love you Sonny and I want us to be a family again too I just don't know how to feel safe again with you."**

Whipping his tears away with his left hand, Sonny extends his right hand out to her **"We just have to take it one step at the time. In time I know together we'll be able to heal all our wounds and come out of this stronger because we can do anything we put our minds together. You just can't run away anymore. If you get scared all you have to do is squeeze my hand and I will make sure you're not scared anymore"**

 **"I don't want to run away anymore. I'm sooooooooooooo tired of running Sonny"**

 **"Then take my hand"** Sonny whispers out to her. The second she places her hand into his, he pulls her down onto the floor beside him. After placing a kiss against her forehead Sonny tells her softly **"If we're going to be a real family again you're going to have to divorce Jax and really work at our relationship with me"**

 **"Consider it done"** Carly replies with a small smile across her face.

 **"Tomorrow I'll call Father Coats and ask him to give us concealing since I think this time around we're going to need a lot of help to get what we had and to make what we had even better then it was"**

 **"That sounds like a great plan"** Carly replies back as she leans herself against Sonny knowing that they were going to need all the help they could get to finally get past all the hurt they both caused each other. No matter how hard it gets she wasn't going to run away because as much as she was scared to jump into another relationship with Sonny she was even more scared not to. The only running she wanted to do was run into Sonny's arms. She wanted him to be her safety net again. She missed the good times the shared even if she spent the whole time with Jax acting like her time with Sonny was all bad when it really wasn't, far from it in fact. She also missed going to bed at night in bed with Sonny and waking up with him by her side day after day. She missed how he drove her crazy with his health food kick and she missed driving him crazy by eating her junk food in front of him.

 **"Yeah because I'm the one who planned it and that's why its going to work out"** he jokes softly since his plans unlike Carly's worked. Hugging her body tightly as she laid against him, he smiles for the first time in what seemed like ages. He knew it wouldn't be easy but as long as Carly was willing to face her fears he was sure they would make it as a couple and as a family. Tomorrow will be the start of the begging of their new relationship and until tomorrow came all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and picture their future together something he didn't think he would be able to ever do again until now.

~**~**~**~**~

 **The End**

Well I hope you enjoyed this short fic. All feedback is very much appreciated and welcomed especially since the show is such a HUGE let down right now.

Take care


End file.
